versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Hannibal (God Eater)
Hannibal and its subspecies are an Aragami species introduced in the first game of the series, God Eater Burst. Background Hannibal= A new species of Aragami first discovered at the Far East Branch. It looks like a dragon and can regenerate without a core. The martial moves and ability to form weapons with fire is strangely similar to human behavior. The dorsal hump contains large amount of heat energy that will emit great amounts of fire attacks when damaged. Destroy the head or bracer on the left arm to lower its defense for a sure win. |-| Blitz Hannibal= A white-bodied mutant Hannibal that abruptly appeared. It takes its name from its lighting-fast agility that makes it extremely hard to track. When encountering this Aragami, it is vital to remain calm and steady. Do not let its speed force you onto the back foot. Its origin is currently being investigated, and may have something to do with the Corrosive Hannibal. |-| Spartacus= A Type of Hannibal psion coated with golden scales. Has the Resonance ability to absorb Oracle Cells from nearby Aragami to increase its power. Its strength when powered up should not be underestimated. Aragami who have had their oracle cells are temporarily weakened, and a clever God Eater can use this to their advantage. Keep in mind that a concentrated attack against the head of this Aragami can remove its power-up. |-| Corrosive Hannibal= A black Hannibal seen only at the Far East Branch. The truth is unknown, but is theorized that this species was born from mutated Oracle Cells of an Infected God Eater. Few in number but stronger than typical Aragami. Can control black flames The basic techniques for eliminating it are the same as the normal Aragami, but beware its rotating, reflective body parts. Stats Attack Potency: Country level (Even fodder Aragami can survive a 1.9 teraton nuclear blast, and the Hannibal is superior to Vajras, as well as being able to oneshot Ogretails), likely Multi-Continent level '''(Fought the protagonist after they had defeated Deusphages like Amaterasu, who in turn is comparable to a fellow Deusphage Poseidon, who can "scorch the earth" the moment it unleashes its powers. Calculation for a similar feat) | '''Country level, likely Multi-Continent level '''(Comparable to the regular Hannibal species) | '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher '(Due to being a Psion, is stronger than most Aragami, and should be comparable to Deusphages) | '''Dwarf Star level '(Fought after the protagonist of the first game manages to defeat Arda Nova, whose power is derived directly from Nova, who is comparable to the singularity Shio. Shio managed to pull the planet-sized Nova to the Moon in relativistic speeds, which yielded a kinetic of 1.067 tenatons of TNT) '''Speed: '''At least '''Relativistic, at most Faster than Light (Is one of the fastest Aragami in the game. Faster than most God Eaters, who can dodge flashes of light from an Ouroboros) | At least Faster than Light '''(Superior to the normal variant of the Hannibal, and is regarded as the fastest Aragami in the entire series) | At least '''Relativistic, at most Faster than Light '''(Comparable to the Hannibal) | 'Faster than Light '(Superior to the normal variant of the Hannibal, but slower than the Blitz Hannibal) '''Durability: Country level (Is tougher than fodder Aragami. Even fodder Aragami can survive a 1.9 teraton nuclear blast), likely Multi-Continent level '''(Tanked hits from the protagonist after they had defeated Deusphages like Amaterasu and Poseidon) | '''Country level, likely Multi-Continent level '''(Comparable to the regular Hannibal species) | '''Multi-Continent level, likely higher '(Due to being a Psion, is tougher than most Aragami, and should be comparable to Deusphages) | '''Dwarf Star level '(Canonically tanked hits against the protagonist of the first game after they fought Arda Nova, who is a powered by Nova, which has similar power to Shio) '''Hax: Matter Manipulation '(Is made up of Oracle Cells, which can eat matter at an atomic level), '''Biological Manipulation '(All Aragami can infect a living being, eventually transforming their cells into purely Oracle Cells, transforming them into Aragami), 'Regeneration '(All Aragami can regenerate from individual cells as long as their Aragami Cores are intact; Hannibal species in particular can regenerate their Aragami cores, making them essentially unkillable), 'Resurrection '(Inapplicable in combat due to the revived Aragami being completely different from the older one), 'Reactive Evolution '(All Aragami are continuously evolving and adapting to their surroundings and even to their opponents), 'Minor Mind Manipulation '(As a Psion, Spartacus can manipulate bias fields to then control the minds of Oracle Cells and even beings infected with Oracle Cells) 'Durability Negation '(Can eat through an atomic level, rendering conventional armor and defenses obsolete) '''Intelligence: Above Average '(Despite being a monster, Aragami have shown the capacity to evolve and adapt, eventually outsmarting humans) 'Stamina: Superhuman Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Attributes: All Aragami have a physicality way beyond those of normal humans. Even the weakest of Aragami can easily shrug off conventional military weaponry, including nuclear bombs. * Aragami Physiology: All Aragami are actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. In other words, they are a super-organism with swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. Due to being an Aragami, doesn't have any organs, as its entire body is made up of Oracle Cells. This means it can live even without water, oxygen, or any of the essential matter needed for conventional life. * Flight: All Hannibal variants can float and fly by creating large wings of flames, electricity, or divine energy. * Regeneration: Has powerful regenerative abilities that enable the Oracle Cell to reform at an atomic level. * Matter Manipulation: Oracle Cells can eat through anything in an atomic level, as shown by how these cells can adapt to changing temperatures and weather. Oracle Cells are also capable of photosynthesis but do not require breathing oxygen to live. This does, however, confirm that Oracle Cells can consume matter at an atomic level. As such, even touching an Aragami can cause the Oracle Cells to eat through its attacker in an atomic level, ignoring the target's durability. In addition, Oracle Cells can eat through any matter; be it chemical, organic; they can even eat radiation. * Biological Manipulation: With just a touch, Oracle Cells can infect an opponent and turn them into an Aragami. Even God Eaters, who can resist Oracle Cell infection somewhat, can succumb to it and instantly turn into an Aragami. * Resurrection: When the Aragami are killed, the Oracle Cells inside disperse into the air or into the earth, and later they reborn somewhere else, sometimes adapted to tactics or attacks that killed them before. * Wind Manipulation: All species of Hannibal can slice hard enough to create powerful shockwaves, and even stomp with enough force to create powerful blasts of air pressure. * Electricity Manipulation (Spartacus): Spartacus's Oracle Cells have adapted to be able to utilize Spark attacks. * Divine Energy Manipulation (Blitz Hannibal, Corrosive Hannibal): Can imbue attacks with the Divine element. * Fire Manipulation (All except Spartacus): Can utilize flames to attack at range or for close combat. * Mind Control (Spartacus): As a Psion, Spartacus is a heavily modified version of the existing Hannibal species, they emit unusually powerful bias fields that influence nearby Oracle Cells, thus exerting control over other Aragami. Since it is possible for any other organism to undergo Oracle Cell infection, it is possible for the Spartacus to infect a target with Oracle Cells, and then use their powerful bias fields to manipulate the infected target to its whim. Techniques * Dragon Thrash:'' Hannibal thrash forward with their arms. Best to evade by dashing away. * '''Dragon Pounce:' Hannibal pounces onto his enemies. Evade by dashing away. * Kalpa Fire: Hannibal puts both his arms on the ground then unleases a large blazing orb that homes on his enemies. Best to be guard as it is hard to dodge. * Clawing Rush: Hannibal rushes forward with his claws, damaging and knocking away his enemies. Can be evaded fairly easy by stepping sideways. * Blade Thrust: Hannibal summon a fire blade on their left arm, then pounce on an enemy then thrust then down, creating a spiraling fire pillar then jumps away after the blade disappears. Evade by dashing away then step at least two times. * Blazing Pillar: Hannibal thrust their left arm into the ground, then summons a fire pillar just directly on the ground his target is. Evade this attack by dashing and stepping away- or readily guard when he thrust his arm. * Flame Breath: Hannibal inhales, then releases a bursting flame from his mouth to the ground in front of him twice. First, he breathes it from the right to left, the second time will be from the left to right. The attack's range is very short, simply moving or stepping away is easy enough. * Tail Whip: Hannibal curls up his long tail, then sweep the ground. Evade by jumping at the very right moment or guard against the attack. * Raging Thrash: Hannibal's body starts to rise, then he summons two fire blades in both hands. He thrashes about exactly five times in a circle over a wide area. Evade by moving away from it when he summons the two blades or blocking, since the attack covers a very large area. Only used when the scale is unbound or in Rage Mode. * Firestorm: Hannibal starts to releases sparks of flames from his unbound scale. He then levitates of the ground then releases four waves of raging storm of fire pillars in a cross-like fashion. The first and last waves of fire pillars may home to his enemies. Best to guard until Hannibal descends. Only used when the scale is unbound or in Rage Mode. * Rage Mode/Aragami Activation: When injured or having its parts broken, can enter an enhanced state that's known as an "Aragami Activation". All of the Oracle Cells in its body become much more active and powered up, hence the name "Activation". Grants a surge in all stats and abilities, even unlocking new moves to use while Activated. Equipment * None notable. Key Hannibal | Blitz Hannibal | Spartacus | Corrosive Hannibal (Lindow) Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can easily hunt and kill other Aragami, such as the Zygotes and Ogretails * Proved to be a deadly adversary when it first faced the protagonist of the first game ** Should be noted that at that point, the protagonist was already capable of defeating powerful Aragami such as Deusphages * As a being made up of Oracle Cells, can ignore durability by eating away at its opponents in an atomic level, even infecting them and turning them into Aragami * Capable of easily swatting aside God Eaters, superhuman soldier trained to fight against Aragami * Can easily tear apart weaker Aragami, which even the smaller Aragami are immune to conventional weaponry Speed/Reactions * Can evade bullets with ease * Faster than most Aragami, even ones that use natural lightning as weapons ** The downward strike of lightning is around Mach 286 * Despite its size, boasts speed that can rival even smaller Aragami * Attacks with vicious speed * Fast enough to create powerful gusts of wind just from moving around * With scaling, should be able to keep pace with the protagonist, who can react to natural light rays and actual light flashes from the Ouroboros * Blitz Hannibal is considered the fastest Aragami in the entire series, faster than even the powerful Crimson Orochi Durability/Endurance * All Aragami are unaffected by any conventional weapons; be it guns, tanks, or missiles ** Even nuclear weapons cannot kill them * Should be much superior to a younger Lindow Amamiya, who can survive this without any damage ** Should be noted that Lindow has gotten stronger since, and by the time the Blood Captain meets Lindow in God Eater 2 Rage Burst, the protagonist is noted to be stronger than Lindow * Can take hits from the protagonist of the first ga,e after they have already taken down threats like Deusphages and the Ouroboros ** Deusphages such as Poseidon can raze the Earth with their sheer firepower * Can withstand attacks from God Arcs, enormously huge weapons designed to kill Aragami * Has a shield on its left arm * Can be unbound with crushing attacks Skill/Intelligence * While not capable of speech, all Aragami can communicate via Bias Fields, which are essentially psychic waves that control Oracle Cells and Aragami * Capable of outsmarting humans and God Eaters * Can evolve to become even smarter than before, like how Shio evolved Powerscaling The Hannibal is easily one of the stronger Aragami, comparable to the likes of the Chrome Gawain and Vajra, and much, much stronger fodders like Ogretails. Spartacus should scale to Deusphages and fellow Psions, and Corrosive Hannibal should be comfortably within the ranks of the most powerful Aragami, alongside Arda Nova, the Arc Aberrants, and the World Closer. Weaknesses * Is weak to Freeze and Spark elemental attacks as Hannibal, Blitz Hannibal, and Corrossive Hannibal * Is weak to Blaze elemental attacks as Spartacus * Is weak to Divine elemental attacks as Blitz Hannibal and Corrosive Hannibal * Its head is its weak point * Breaking its "bonds" or body parts will reduce its overall defense ** Only possible via using another Oracle Cell-infused weapon however Sources * Hannibal's page on the God Eater Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Bandai Namco Category:God Eater Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Biomass Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Country Level Category:Multi-Continent Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Relativistic Category:Faster than Light